<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>牢（十一） by Shadow_kinki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305142">牢（十一）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki'>Shadow_kinki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>牢 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Johnnys, KinKi Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>11x244, F/M, KT, M/M, 其他 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>预警</p><p>三观不正</p><p>没下限</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi, Domoto Tsuyoshi/Okada Junichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>牢 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832992</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>牢（十一）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚看见光一被獄警押走的瞬间在对自己笑。</p><p>剛被送到了醫務室，他處理了傷口後，然後去錄口供。</p><p>也是那么巧，還是早上打他的那個獄警。<br/>
獄警一看是剛，說道「怎麼又是你！」<br/>
剛坐下，獄警也坐下，说道「真tmd紅顏禍水，你被不同的人要求不同的“關照”，肯定和你這張臉有關係吧。」</p><p>剛低著頭，彷彿沒有聽見一樣。</p><p>「切，看來是被他們整的夠嗆，說說吧，都發生了什麼」</p><p>剛心裡知道說了他的遭遇也沒人理解，他說道「就是你想的那樣，黑熊帶人要強姦我，之後堂本光一和他打起來了，然後就殺了他」</p><p>「堂本光一為什麼要保護你，要殺了他」<br/>
「我不知道」</p><p>「是不是他也看上你了？」<br/>
「我不知道」</p><p>獄警合上本，他不過是過個流程，沒有真的打算為他伸張什麼正義。</p><p>剛被他銬上，他聽到獄警在他耳邊小聲的說道「我告訴你一個秘密」<br/>
剛一愣。</p><p>突然剛被他從身後抱住，他吻著剛的耳朵。</p><p>剛想，都是一樣的畜牲披著不一樣的皮而已，剛沒有掙扎，任憑著他的手摸向他身下。<br/>
「嗯.....」剛喘息著<br/>
“我们继续录口供”他在刚的耳边说“他们怎么对你了？”<br/>
刚闭着眼睛，不说话。</p><p>狱警吻着他的脖子，另一只手掐着刚的乳头，他下手很重，刚吃痛想躲开他</p><p>“疼！”刚说道</p><p>“他们有没有这么对你？”<br/>
“没有”</p><p><br/>
獄警把他轉過身，手从他的腰滑像他的双臀，他捏着刚的臀部，说道“他们有没有这么对你？”<br/>
刚不再说话，狱警看他不说话，对他说“你乖點，你得罪了大人物，你聽我話，我會多關照你一些的」</p><p>刚说“那个大人物是谁，哦，你也不能得罪那個大人物吧」</p><p>狱警说道“至少像今天這樣的事情不會發生，但是堂本光一，我沒辦法」</p><p>剛被他大力的吻著，剛被迫承受他的吻，他就像一個屍體不配合不反抗,任由他對自己做著這些。</p><p>當剛被他壓在桌子上的時候，審訊室的門被打開了，「你在幹什麼？」一個中年男人喊道！</p><p>然後又進來幾個獄警把壓在剛身上的人抓住。<br/>
那個男人驚慌失措，他說道「獄長，不賴我，是他勾引我的。我一時沒忍住，我再也不這麼做了」</p><p>剛起身，什么也不说，因为他说自己是被强迫的又有什么用，他拿衣服擦着自己的嘴。</p><p>獄長讓人把那個人押走了，剛看到門口還有其他人，在獄長的身後是堂本光一。</p><p>獄長看了一眼刚，对手下说道「把堂本剛帶回他的牢房」</p><p><br/>
剛回到自己的牢房，光一並沒有回來。</p><p>刚坐在床上，光一之前坐的位置，他看着门口，他仿佛感到光一经常愣愣的盯着墙壁想的什么。</p><p>剛看著四面的牆，灰色的什麼都沒有，他下意识的说了一句“我是什么？”</p><p>刚彷彿看到了光一的內心，他不知道自己是不是被他的思维影响了,他经历的这些如果是以前他一定会抱头大哭，然而他现在心情很平静，他躺在床上睡着了，一夜无梦。</p><p><br/>
三天后，光一回来了，刚下意识的还是想躲开他，光一仿佛很累，他躺在床上，说“堂本警官，我不在的日子你是不是很开心？」</p><p>刚说“还好吧，没有什么可以值得让我开心的了。”</p><p>光一说“你过来。”<br/>
刚走了过去，刚看着他嘴唇没有颜色，他问到“你看起来不太好，他们打你了吗？”</p><p>光一把他拉了过来，把他抱在怀里，刚闻到他身上很重的消毒水的味道，难道受伤去医院了？</p><p>「堂本警官，我想你比我了解斯德哥尔摩综合症吧，你开始关心我了吗？”光一说到</p><p>“我只是好奇而已，你那天救我我也不会感激你，是你害我被他们攻击的！”刚说到</p><p>光一低头看着他“我只是想让你看看我看的世界，并不想让你变成我。你宁可被他们折磨也不想求我吗？你真是个傻子。但是，显然你不是。”</p><p>“嗯，”刚淡淡的说道“如果再一次，我可能会求你了，人是有感情的，感情用事也是经常发生的，你给我带来的伤害，我那时候还不能冷静的思考。”</p><p>“你如果一开始不招惹我，也许我们永远没有交集。”</p><p>刚没有回他的话。</p><p>光一摸着他还有些红肿的脸，说“我不想让他们这么对你的。”</p><p>光一转身把他压在身下，吻着他的脸，“还痛吗？”<br/>
刚觉得这个人就是神经病，他让自己一身伤，现在又假好心关心自己。<br/>
刚说道“你没有必要做出一份关心我的样子，你这样是想求我原谅你，还是想让我不再恨你？”</p><p>光一脱了他的上衣，看着他肩膀上的纱布，他撕下纱布，惹得刚倒吸一口凉气，“痛”刚想躲开他。<br/>
光一舔着他的伤口。</p><p>光一压着他的身体，流连在他伤口很久，刚赶到有血流出来了，因为他又咬了上去。</p><p>“我没觉得我做错什么，我为什么要求你原谅。”光一总算放开了他的伤口，刚疼得颤抖。</p><p>“至于你恨不恨我是你的事情，我只希望你暂时呆在我的屋子里，我不想任何人把你夺走，当然，谁伤害你，我也会让他付出代价。”</p><p>“屋子？”刚讽刺的说“你的牢房吧。”<br/>
“你也可以这么说，没办法，你找到了门，我只能让你进来，我在牢里很久了，一个人太无趣了。”</p><p>光一说着脱了自己的衣服，说道“我的房间也只让你进来。”<br/>
“那我是该荣幸了？”</p><p>刚看着光一脱了自己的上衣，他身材很好，而且很强壮。光一看着他的身体，摸着他的腰身，说道“你瘦了很多吧。”</p><p>刚不再推开他，他不想再被下一个黑熊缠上，反正也是强奸，谁不一样。</p><p>他抚摸着刚现在还有一道紫色淤血的手臂说道「我會讓碰你的人消失，黑熊，那个狱警！不管是谁？所以，我對妳那天的表現很不滿意」<br/>
「什麼？」</p><p>「除了我，不要讓任何人碰你，你的灵魂还在你的身体里，他没有死，只是暂时現在屬於我。」<br/>
「我怎麼不知道我屬於你」剛說道“而且，你什麼時候消失？」</p><p>光一脫下剛的褲子，光一说「我想不会太久」</p><p>剛很配合的把腿分開，刚还是怕疼，他说道“我身後還沒好，你別直接上可以嗎？」</p><p>光一把手指伸入他的口腔。</p><p>剛舔著他的手指，光一被他含著身體欲火更大。</p><p>“你總是能勾起我不應該有的感覺」光一把手指從他嘴裡抽出。</p><p>光一把自己的陰莖放在剛的嘴邊，「我怕我再次讓你住醫院，你先讓我舒服一下」</p><p>剛張開嘴開始給他口。</p><p>剛的嘴被他填滿，他被光一抓著頭，被一次次深吼，他難受極了，光一舒服的喘息著，射到他嘴裡。</p><p>「吃了」光一说道</p><p>剛含著淚，他只是被他嗆的難受，他不得不都吞下，光一放開了他的頭、他幹嘔著，咳嗽，胃也不舒服。</p><p>剛還沒緩過來，就被光一翻过身按在床上。他趴在床上，腰被光一提起，光一用手指擴張著他的後穴，他也儘量分開腿，這樣他才不會太痛。</p><p>在剛感到他火熱的陰莖要進入自己的時候，他盡可能的放鬆自己，但是還是很痛。</p><p>剛抓著床單，「痛，慢點」<br/>
“你别那么紧张，放松你的身体，你的身體学會接受我」</p><p>「啊！痛」剛大叫著被他填滿。</p><p>光一全部進入他的身體裡，雖然不像第一次，但是光一依舊不算溫柔的進入，剛又不自覺的流下了眼淚。</p><p>光一開始在他身後規律的進出著，剛這次沒有那麼痛了，而且他现在后穴有感觉了。他知道自己这次不是再做梦了。</p><p>他的腰被光一紧紧的抓着，“你瘦了很多，饭不好吃吗？我可以让他们给你单独做一些。”</p><p>剛緊閉著嘴，不想發出聲音。<br/>
光一知道他现在有了感觉，一下下冲撞着敏感点。<br/>
「啊！！嗯！！」剛被他衝撞的再難忍耐了。</p><p>光一從身後把剛抱了過來。<br/>
「啊！！太深了」<br/>
光一扭過他的頭，和他接吻，剛現在大腦一片空白，光一還在抬著腰在他身體裡進出著。<br/>
剛張著嘴，上下被他侵佔著，他上下都和不上，他不知道回應，口水順著他的嘴角在流。下身也濕了。</p><p>剛不得不承認，光一的技術太好，自己很爽，他自己的陰莖也挺立著，他想要去發洩，然而，光一把他的手扭到身後。</p><p>「嗯，不！啊！！嗯”剛想要發洩，前后都难受。光一在他耳邊說「舒服嗎？是不是和我做愛比和准一爽？」</p><p><br/>
剛一下回過了神兒，剛哭的更厲害了，「不要提他，這個時候不要提他」</p><p>「為什麼？你覺得自己對不起他？”</p><p>“啊！！”刚肩膀剧痛，他看见光一又咬上了那个伤口。</p><p>刚吃痛后穴紧缩，光一爽死了，光一抓著他的兩條腿，把他抬了起來，</p><p>光一抬著他的身體，讓他後穴吞吐著自己的肉棒。“别夹那么紧，我要被你咬断了。”</p><p>「啊！！！」這樣的刺激讓剛高潮了，他射了出去。他头皮发麻，好爽。</p><p>光一射到了他身體裡，剛後背靠在光一的懷抱裡，享受著高潮的餘蘊。</p><p>刚後穴收縮给光一帶來的快感让他还想要刚。<br/>
剛覺得他身體裡的陰莖又大了。</p><p>「不！啊！！不要了！啊！！」光一把他就著連結的姿勢轉過身，抓著他的腰讓他後穴繼續吞吐著。</p><p>剛摟著他的脖子，停不住的叫喊。</p><p>光一吻著他，堵住他的嘴，刚很快第二次高潮了，剛的手指抓著光一的後備。刚有一瞬恍惚，这个感觉他为什么感觉很熟悉。</p><p>刚因为高潮身體很敏感，光一還沒有停，剛哭的停不下來，這次是爽的流淚。</p><p>「嗯！嗯！！」剛受不了了，推著光一，光一一下把他推倒壓在身下，抱著他的兩條腿，快速的抽插，剛推不動他！</p><p>「啊！！！不要了！！不行了！啊！！”</p><p>刚要高潮了，突然光一抓住他的柱身，堵住他的铃口。</p><p>“啊！你！”</p><p>光一一只手堵着他的不让他射，另一只手把刚的两只手压过头顶，下身还在卖力的艹干着。</p><p>刚逃不开，只能受着，这个人说一不二他知道。<br/>
“啊！！不，你放开！求求你！我不行了！”刚哭喊着。</p><p>刚看着身上的人，他知道光一要什么，自己的服从。</p><p>“我！！我是你的！你饶了我吧！要坏了！啊！！”</p><p>“叫我的名字“<br/>
“光一，光一！！啊！！！唔”刚被他欺负的哭了出来“光一！光一求求你！！啊！！！”</p><p>光一更快了，在刚感到身体里的热度的时候、光一放开了手，刚总算射了出去。</p><p>刚的身体红红的，由于痉挛而抖动着。</p><p>在剛再此高潮的時候，光一也射在他身體裡了。<br/>
k剛癱軟在床上。<br/>
刚觉得这真像之前做的梦。<br/>
光一壓在他身上，還插在他身體裡。</p><p>剛无力的说“不要了，放了我吧”<br/>
「爽嗎？」<br/>
“嗯”<br/>
「我就說你會很舒服的」光一抬起身看著他閉著眼睛。<br/>
「睜開眼睛」光一對他說。</p><p>剛累的抬不起眼皮。<br/>
光一挺了一下腰。<br/>
「啊！」剛扭頭睜開眼睛說「别！”<br/>
「誰讓你那麼爽的？」光一問</p><p>剛看著他，他明明恨透了他，他的兇器還在自己身體裡，但是這種快感讓他瘋狂。<br/>
“王八蛋！”剛罵道。<br/>
「哈哈哈，堂本警官，你現在一點也不像個博士啊，你这样的骂人，好像和我撒娇啊！”</p><p>剛之後又被光一上了一次，但是他已經完全沒有感覺了。</p><p>光一舒服了，把睡著的剛摟在懷裡。</p><p>光一觉得剛就像自己地下室裡的那盆仙人掌。<br/>
他是屋裡唯一帶顏色的存在，但是身上都是刺，想要碰他，他總是扎自己手。但是這身刺也很好看，他不想拔下他，只要他在自己屋裡有點其他顏色就夠了。所以谁也不能把他内心里的这点颜色剥夺。</p><p>剛也不知道幾點，醒了過來，他看見自己躺在光一的身上，他推開他，背對著光一側躺著，他後穴還有剛才做愛後的麻木感，他也感覺到自己大腿上都是身後男人流在自己身體裡的精液。</p><p>他不知道為什麼有種熟悉感，而且是不厌恶的感覺。不是和准一做爱后的感觉。他不知道自己怎麼了。</p><p>他突然被光一從身後抱住了。<br/>
「醒了？」光一問。<br/>
刚觉得自己不再怕他了。</p><p>剛轉過身，他撕下光一頭上的橡皮膏，「我是不是以前見過你？」<br/>
“哦？我还想你给我讲讲敏代的故事呢”光一说道。<br/>
刚惊讶于这个名字，“你为什么会知道她”</p><p>“我见过她”<br/>
“不可能！”刚说道。</p><p>“为什么不可能？”<br/>
“她根本就不是人，我是说她是我小时候无聊打发时间构思的一部推理小说里面的人，那本小说也没有其他人看过，你为什么会知道？”</p><p>光一有些诧异的看着刚。<br/>
“你真的很有意思”光一说道。“我现在好想听你讲故事”</p><p>“我为什么和你讲？”刚说道<br/>
光一想到了什么说到“这样，你给我讲一个故事我回答你一个问题。”</p><p>刚沉默了一会说道“好，但是你不能骗我！”<br/>
“嗯”</p><p>“那我要先问！”刚说<br/>
“你问吧”</p><p>“你是堂本光生唯一的成功试验品，他把你改造成什么了？”<br/>
“和你了解的差不多，我的大脑像是数据库，可以把没用的东西清理，只留下有用的信息，你就理解他是一台电脑就好，不过我是有神经系统的，我知道一切可以摸得到的感受，但是摸不到的，我没有感受。”</p><p>刚说“例如，枪打在身上会痛，但是你不懂失去亲人的难过？”</p><p>“嗯，就像我身体非常喜欢你，喜欢和你做爱，但是心理没有什么感觉，只是觉得你很有意思。”<br/>
刚想「你沒有任何感情，唯獨對我有興趣，到底誰才是斯特哥爾摩綜合症呢？”</p><p>“好了，该你讲故事了”光一说<br/>
“你想听什么？”</p><p>“你的推理,关于我的”<br/>
“那估计讲到天亮也讲不完吧”</p><p>“不要紧”<br/>
“唉？你干什么？.你！！“刚惊恐着喊道<br/>
刚被光一抬起了腿，侧身又插入他的身体里了，</p><p>光一说“我现在除了你，只剩下时间了了”說完光一又開始在剛身體裡進出著。</p><p>刚的故事只能第二天才开始讲了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>